To Serve
by AsianCutie93
Summary: There are times when Sebastian is too busy to tend to Ciel's every whim. It is during those rare times that the Phantomhive boy must depend on his other pieces, such as a Chinese pawn. Rated M for sexual content.


Summary: There are times when Sebastian is too busy to tend to Ciel's every whim. It is during those rare times that the Phantomhive boy must depend on his other pieces, such as a Chinese pawn.

Pairing(s): Lau/Ciel

Hinted Pairing(s): Sebastian/Ciel and a tiny bit of Lau/Ran-Mao

Warning(s): Basically shota smut, but other than that it's just a little depressing.

OMG! I have had literally a HUGE writer's block before watching Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. You know what surprises me the most about this anime? THERE ARE GOOD COSPLAYERS! Good lord I didn't think that was possible… . To all of you who cosplay Kuroshitsuji, your work is not in vain! You guys are awesome. My favorites are definitely you hard at work Sebastian ones. Ciel ones must have a tough time too because his clothes are always so freaking elaborate. MAN…

But yes, after watching that anime I fell in love with three pairings, all involving Ciel. XD Lau/Ciel, Sebastian/Ciel, and Claude/Ciel are great. But I like Lau/Ran-Mao, Ciel/Elizabeth, and Alois/Ciel as well. Really I think any pairing involving Ciel or Lau, I'll love it. LOL

NOTES  
>1. Cheongsamsqipaos are Chinese dresses. Another way of describing them in England during the early 1900s was a Mandarin gown.  
>2. Tanzhuang is the type of jacket that Lau usually wears. This was the style of formal wear in China until the 1930s.<br>3. Lol, yes there is the mention of a weird myth that Asian men have not as large penises. It is false (especially with Lau XDDD). It is probably more to due with genetic disorders dealing with genitalia are more common in Asian countries than others, which is why averages in those countries are lower than others. But Italy has ranked second when it comes to male genitalia disorders and nobody mocks them. :D

**Yào fúwù- To Serve**

"A Chinese pawn is the same as the others. It does not matter that he has magnificent yet elusive dreams of becoming a butterfly. Nor does it matter that he feels like a graceful butterfly encaged in the clumsy and sickly body of a man. Nothing about the pawn matters to the player. The player may have kindness or evil, compassion or emptiness, no qualities they have can make them truly understand a pawn. The ignorance of a player will always be preserved."

"Brother, these visits don't seem good for you." Ran-mou quietly spoke. Lau laughed at his young assassin and softly stroked her head. The touch was more tender than usual. Ran-mou let the subject drop, as she always did after the two visited the Phantomhive mansion.

"No, not at all!" The Chinese man laughed, almost in an uncontrollable manner. His assistant's sigh was barely audible, but he could hear the wave of all her concerns behind that one gesture. Sometimes he wished he was more naïve. Knowing the truth about life and his destined future is harsh on the body. Lau himself had to seek the comforts of opium smoke and women in order to lose track of reality. To forget the moments that happened tonight and nights before this…

_"Ah young Earl, you seem more irritated than usual during my visit. Is it because of the absence of your brilliant butler?" Lau prodded. Ciel tensed for merely a couple seconds, but they were like blaring sirens to the observant mafia boss. He loved teasing the little lord. It made his heart flutter like a butterfly traversing a vast field of flowers._

_But the teasing was so easy was because of that butler. Sebastian Michaelis was a dark night, not a pawn like him. Sebastian was the only piece that could move a certain way, even the queen piece can't move like a knight. This particular knight was Ciel's favorite. Lau wasn't sure if it was love or merely boyish lust, but the head of the Phantomhive had always held a special place for the servant in black. And it was only when the knight was too busy with other duties that the Earl called him through his servant Tanaka for these services._

_It was then Lau's turn to clench his fists in frustration. But he quickly changed his expression as to not set off the young boy._

_"Are you coming or not?" Ciel said, already untying the teal, grosgrain ribbon around his ivory neck._

_"My goodness, was that a question that a player asked his measly pawn? You are too kind young Phantomhive." Lau said, opening the heavy door to the young man's bedroom. Ciel shrugged off the Chinese man's words and strolled in casually. Lau licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come and closed the door behind them._

_"Remember not to unbutton any of the buttons yourself young Earl, that is one of the tasks I particular enjoying doing."_

_"Then come here at a swifter pace. My bed isn't that far from the room." The young boy said, already beginning to climb onto his large bed. Ciel's undeveloped, boyish hips were struggling to swing his leg over the large mattress. Lau snuck behind him and pressed his growing erection against the younger's soft buttocks. The English boy gasped at the bold action, and Lau used his surprise to his advantage._

_He used one hand to pin both of Ciel's hands onto the bed and placed the other on around the boy's torso to hold him up. Once Lau positioned his forearm so that it securely supported the Earl, he was about to let that hand wonder down the soft belly and underneath the boy's knee-length trouser shorts._

_"Hm… you seem to be enjoying this rough treatment. Perhaps under all those delicious sweets there is a bit of a masochist in you." The Chinese man huffed in Ciel's ear. Lau's fingertips elegantly danced on the growing organ, teasing the boy until clear fluid began to drip._

_"Idiot, I can barely move in this position! Hoist me up onto the bed." The Phantomhive groaned as the digits finally took a firm grip on his member._

_"Ah, you're quite right little Lord, as always it seems. I guess that is why we pieces are drawn to you. Young Earl is always assertive with the moves he makes." Lau said, lifting the boy onto the soft, canopy bed. Ciel grit his teeth in impatience. The young Lord did not like going slow._

_They kissed again, Ciel frowning against the Chinese man's lips knowing too well what was to come. The idiot planned on teasing him again. Ciel hated teasing. Teasing in all forms but especially teasing from Lau. The Chinese man was too good at it for him to just ignore it. Not that the dark haired boy would admit it; his ego was too large to express that. Still, he grabbed the Chinese man by using his soft, black hair and yanked his forward in order to crush their lips even harder together._

_Lau smirked against the Earl's lips and snaked his tongue between the soft, pale blush lips. The Asian man arched his back, his crotch grinding against Ciel's and both let out a hiss of appreciation from the heat and friction that flooded their senses._

_An impatient growl came from the back of Ciel's throat. If Sebastian weren't absent, he wouldn't have to deal with this tease. But there was nothing that could change that now, and now the head of the Phantomhive family wanted Lau. The younger boy lifted his hips in order to press their groins even harder together, snaking his thighs around the older man's more powerful ones._

_"You seem warm Earl Phantomhive, let me remove all these heavy and unnecessary garments." Lau said, shifting himself so that his legs rested slightly below Ciel's body. He then grabbed the white cravat, pulling the white material away before unbuttoning the young boy's jacket. Ciel remained impassive, squirming only in reaction to the Chinese man licking and nipping new patches of skin that was revealed to him._

_"You English nobility wear too much. I think you should try to get accustomed to wearing cheongsams."_

_"Cheongsams?"_

_"It is known as qipaos or Mandarin gowns in the West I believe." Lau smiled, gnawing at another piece of delicious flesh. The Chinese man finally tossed the jacket aside (not ripping it to shreds as he would have liked), and removed his own thick tangzhuang._

_"Those are women's clothing though. I would never wear that."_

_"It's just a suggestion. You wear too much as you dress now." The Asian man noted, pulling the black, leather gloves off of Ciel's slender hands. Ciel groaned. It was too slow, much too slow. The Phantomhive boy reached up and grabbed the Chinese man by his strong shoulders, and crashed their lips together with such force that few ever saw. There were only two people who he released this much passion onto, Sebastian and Lau._

_Lau forced his breathing through his nose to become shallow, even has the temperature of his core grew hotter. He wanted to fill his lungs with the young boy's scent and imprint the perfume in his brain. There were tints of innocence, childishness, and yet there were dark things like anger and wanting of revenge, all these elements mixed into one person. It was more intoxicating than the opium he smoked._

_The crisp, dress shirt was thrown to the ground as well, landing not too far from the jacket discarded earlier. Lau let his hands wander the expansion of skin open to his touch, licking the sensitive buds with the tip of his tongue. Ciel growled, more teasing from the slow fool._

_Despite the preteen's protests, Lau is leisure about it. The Chinese man rubs them, passing the time by kissing and sucking his way up one side of Ciel's neck and down the other. Soon he would just switch between the two buds, sucking on them furiously for a couple seconds before going to the other side swiftly to please the other. It drove the young boy wild. While Lau's mouth was busy with the hardened flesh, his hands went down to undo Ciel's trousers. Ciel groans as the older man strokes him through his undergarments._

_"Come on Lau, haven't you had enough teasing for tonight?" Ciel gasped._

_"Ah, yes, you are quite hard already for me." Lau said, stopping his rough treatment on the two hardened nipples. "Let's move on; I myself am looking very forward to what always happens after this."_

_The Asian man urges the other to lift his hips slightly, allowing him to make the trouser shorts slide down with ease. Ciel wiggles to get up and pushes Lau down in order to straddle the Chinese man's lap. The young Earl leans down, biting the other man's lower lip before roughly kissing him. When they pull away from the heated kiss, Ciel tugs at the waistband of Lau's pants, making sure to snap it hard against the other's skin._

_"Don't worry; your pawn will do your bidding as always young Earl."_

_Lau lifts Ciel up with one arm, using the other to discard of his baggy pants. The foreign man never wore underwear, so as soon as the pants got past his thighs his large erection stood proudly in the cold, night air. Ciel blushed. He had sometimes forgotten that when it came to the myth of Asian men and size, Lau definitely broke that myth. The older man smirked at the other's gaze, and settled Ciel back down so that their growing needs were rubbing against each other with only the other's silk boxers in the way._

_The man with jet black hair settles his hands onto Ciel's firm, lower back, reaching under the thin barrier of the undergarment. He kneaded the soft cheeks in his hands, barely able to suppress a groan of intense pleasure. The other's body was something he had never experienced with anyone. No man or woman could simply compare to what the other offered to him at this moment._

_The teal haired boy moaned. He began clawing at the other's back as a sign for more. Soon Lau did grow just as impatient as Ciel, and repositioned them so that Ciel rested his back against the mattress and Lau hovered over him with a dark shadow. The diaphanous cloth that was the young man's underwear was tossed to the floor as well, leaving both completely naked._

_"Is the oil in the usual drawer?" Lau asked, tracing a finger around the entrance of Ciel's hole._

_"Yes you idiot now hurry up…" Ciel breathed out, barely able to speak due to the great anticipation._

_Lau leans other to the dresser next to the boy's bed, ruffling through to find a slim bottle full of lilac scented oil. He removed the cork and tipped the bottle over his slim fingers, rubbing the oil in circular motions so that his body heat made it warm. He looks back at Ciel who looks at the lubricated fingers hungrily, but they're not going into his mouth. Once the Chinese man was satisfied that his fingers were completely coated in the slippery substance, he set the bottle back on the dresser and went back to his not-so-patient partner._

_"I wish this didn't have to hurt you so much young Earl." The Asian man said as he rubbed the extra fluid onto the entrance of the puckered hole._

_"Would it be so pleasurable if there were no pain?" Ciel asked, almost philosophically._

_"Hm, I guess you are right. If there were no pain, how would be know when there was happiness or euphoria?" Lau said as he presses a finger slowly into the youth. Ciel immediately tenses but quickly remembers to relax. The elder man smiles and leans down to kiss the other on the forehead. He continues the gentle gesture in order to distract Ciel from the discomfort, especially when he added another finger._

_Two long appendages moving in a scissoring motion were getting quite painful. The Phantomhive boy grits his teeth. The Asian man used his free hand to gently play with a red, hardened nipple in order to distract the other. Ciel could feel the shockwaves of pleasure flowing through his body and soon he grew to relax again. A third finger was barely noticeable to him now, as Lau's hand moved from his nipple to the hard cock between his legs._

_Gently pumping his hand around the organ, making Ciel want to arch his back in order to get more. To Lau, it feels like hours have past when it has just been a few minutes._

_"Shall we begin Ciel?"_

_"You're the one who's going slowly." The Phantomhive boy huffed._

_"Indeed I am, enough talking then." Lau grinned and pulled out his long digits. The Chinese man takes to lubricate his throbbing erection, making sure that it is thoroughly coated just as his fingers were. He quickly disposed of the bottle, letting it crash to the floor and shatter. That motion was always his little imprint onto the mansion that these nights did happen, that they weren't just perverted fantasies that flooded his mind. Those stains were proof of this existing._

_The elder man positioned himself, placing his swollen cock against Ciel's tight cavity. Their eyes lock as Lau carefully begins to press in. Ciel chews his bottom lip restlessly. The first thrust is always the hardest to endure._

_Lau stops when he is about halfway, for he felt it was best to work his way in at this point. Stroking the other's hair, the Chinese man begins to thrust shallowly. The teal haired boy's eyes soon close in bliss and he snakes his arms around the other's muscular back for support. Lau gradually presses deeper into his young lover, reaching out for another kiss as he gets closer to being all the way inside._

_Their lips lock again, this time Ciel moans as Lau's member hits his sweet spot. Strangely, even with the age difference, both try to dominate the kiss they share. Both men were using as much force with their tongues as they could muster. Lau narrowly wins due to his experience, and slowly withdrew from the tight heat._

_Rocking motions with his hips were slow and deep. Ciel throws his head back, releasing his lips from Lau's and moves his hips in time with the elder man's. His face was twisted in an expression of bliss, crying out "Oh god Lau… more!"_

_The Chinese man licked his lips as impaled the Phantomhive boy faster, making the other do nothing but thrash, cry out, and claw at his backside. Ciel groaned again, every nerve that was being rubbed by the other's shaft sent delicious heat that was pooling in his groin. The feeling of Lau pulling almost all the way out before slapping back, rubbing harshly against the walls of his passage made the young boy want to cum immediately._

_Lau smirked at the boy's reaction and shifted his hips slightly so that every time he bucked into Ciel, the young Earl saw white stars. The Asian man snapped his hips in an irregular rhythm now, not caring about timing anymore. Ciel lurched forward and bite harshly at Lau's collar bone. The older man hissed in disapproval but was too engrossed in the pleasure that he was feeling to really do anything. Instead he tried to kiss the young boy. Timing was off due to Ciel's mouth being so open due to his intense groaning. It caused saliva to drip down their chins and their lips became so slick that they accidentally slipped away from each other. Neither of them cared._

_"Ah! Harder, harder, now!" Ciel commanded. Even if Lau wanted to respond he couldn't; he succumbed to the heavenly euphoria of being inside the other and just did as he was told. Three more thrusts and Ciel's toes curled as he came. Globs of white fluid spewed from the head, covering their abdomens with it. A few thrusts later Lau bent his head down to rest against Ciel's, and came inside the Earl._

_They rested for a few minutes. All too soon, Lau pulled out and the two began to dress themselves in their attire in silence…_

"Yes, I think I'm going insane. I must say it's quite delicious." Lau sighed to himself.

**THE END**

Read and review please! Oh, if you find any errors, please tell me and I will fix them and give you credit! I have no beta so yeah… please help me! XD


End file.
